


A Convenient Wife

by Reylo2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, star - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo2019/pseuds/Reylo2019
Summary: Ben Solo needs someone to organize his life, work is pretty much a full term relationship. A friend suggest a match maker. As Ben is searching for someone, someone special is looking for him but doesn't know it yet.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 37
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

If Ben Solo could get married to anyone right now, it would be his PA. It would help make his life so much easier along with his work.

Unfortunately for him, she was already married and his mother's best friend. Also a lot of women didn't tend to stay around once they figured out he was particularly already married to his job. Loneliness was the price of catapulting Solo Capital Management into the big leagues of the venture capital game.

"You're a god send, Mrs. Holdo," Ben shot her a grateful smile and leaned back in his chair. 

"I'm hardly call printing a business proposal saving your life," Amilyn Holdo glanced at her watch in a deliberate gesture designed to point out the time. "It's late and it's Friday. Take Bazine to that new restaurant downtown or go dancing and let me handle the rest. Go have some fun. It'll be good for you."

Ben grimaced and shifted in his seat. "Bazine and I split up. She's already seeing someone else I'm sure."

Hopefully, the new relationship would make her happy. She deserved a man who could shower her with attention she wanted. He regretted not being able to give her what she wanted, but it would be patently unfair to let Bazine keep hoping he would change.

"Of course she is. It's not like you ever saw her much," Amilyn crossed her arms and looked at Ben. "Now who are you going to take to the museum dedication?"

Ben let out a deep breath. He'd conveniently forgotten about that, but it wasn't as if he could not be there. The new children's museum in the Arts District bore his family's name, after all, since he'd donated money to build it. "You're free next Saturday, aren't you?"

Amilyn laughed as though Ben had been joking. "One of these days, I'm going to say yes when you ask me out and really mess with your head. Now, find someone else to take, I'm sure you have an endless list you who would drop everything to go out with you."

Yeah, he knew a lot of women on a regular basis who would like to go out with him to something like this. Or at least they thought they did, right up until they realized they wouldn't be satisfied with what little time and attention he could give them.

A vague hollow feeling invaded his gut, one he'd experienced more and more lately. He'd written it off an increased urgency to hit that elusive, un-achieved mark of success. But now that it had happened during a discussion about his personal life, he wasn't so convinced. He suspected it was loneliness.

"I hate dating," And small talk that came along with it. That getting to know someone else and invest that much energy he didn't care to expend. Solo Capital Management came first. Always.

"That's because you haven't dated the right one."

Here they went, off on her favorite subject. She never got tired of scolding him about the lack of a permanent female in his life Just like another woman in his life.

"Have you been talking with my mother again?"

"We went to lunch the other day, as a matter of fact. She says tell my son I said hi since he can't himself," Amilyn raised her eyebrows and planted guilt simultaneously, as Ben was sure she intended. He got it. He should call his mother. 

"It's getting late," Ben was in what was no doubt a transparent attempt to change the subject. "Why don't you go home and I'll take the proposal to Garrett?"

He had until five to get it to Hux Engineering, formally expressing his interest in doing business with them.

What Steve Jobs was to cell phones, Armitage Hux was to internal combustion engines. Or would be, as soon as funding was in place. The partnership would result in a sizable, long term profit for both men, and Ben could do what he did best, pull strings behind the scenes.

If Ben won the deal with him.

No, not if. When.

Ben would not rest until his company hit that sweet spot of security, where longevity was a given, not a question mark. His first million hadn't done it. Neither had the first eight figures, because his profits went straight back into leveraged investments that wouldn't pay off until some point in the future. So he couldn't let up.

"Since you've ran off another female with your pursuit to work yourself into an early grave, be my guest," Amilyn waved her approval for Ben to deliver the proposal.

"By the way," Ben threw in as Amilyn pulled her handbag from a desk drawer. "I was thinking of having a gathering at my house to wine and dine Hux. If I ask nicely, would you plan it?"

"It's not my job to be your stand in wife," Amilyn said, her face had a stern look on her face now. In the eight years she'd been keeping him sane, he's seen that look a lot.

With a half laugh, Ben said. "Of course not. That's not part of your job description."

Except it did include things like that in her job. When his hair grew too long, Amilyn scheduled a haircut. His mother's birthday-Amilyn picked out a gift. She had his dry cleaning done as well.

Amilyn logged off her computer for the day. "Well, it should be part of someone's job description that wants to do it."

"What, like a party planner?" Maybe he should hire a professional in some capacity, which wouldn't cover all his social obligations. But it was better than nothing.

"Like a girlfriend. Or someone who might actually stick around in six weeks. Hire a wife," she said with a nod. "You need a good woman to take care of you outside of the work. She can schmooze Hux and make sure your life is running smoothly. Keep you warm at night would help as well. Might even get that sour look off your face, and put something else there."

Her eyebrows waggled but Ben barely noticed.

Hire a wife.

Could you even do such a thing? It seemed too perfect a solution.

He had no time or the desire to sift through women until he found one he liked but who wouldn't expect him to be available. Solo Capital Management did not manage itself. His employees and partners depended on him.

A wife couldn't leave him with no notice like someone else. It was the ultimate security.

Ben would have a permanent companion to help fill that occasional hollow feeling,one with no hidden agenda involving his assets and connections. They'd both know from the get go what to expect, stability. There'd be no hard feelings when she realized he hadn't been kidding about giving 100 percent to his company, leaving nothing left over for her.

All or nothing. Commitment was Ben's kryptonite. Once he latched on to something, he gave it everything and then some. Early on, he'd realized that trait was inherited and tried not to make same mistakes as his father. If he had an understanding wife, work and his personal life would remain completely separate. And best of all, Ben would never have to engage in small talk with a new woman or experience that sharp pang of guilt over canceling on one ever again. He tugged on his suit jacket and delivered the proposal to Hux's people in their downtown office. 

Ben had to land this with Hux, and the wine and dine thing would be a fantastic opportunity to solidify his chances. A wife could handle the logistics, leaving Ben to engage in uninterrupted dialogue with Hux about what Solo Capital could do for him that no one else could.

When Ben returned to his darkened office later on, he sat at his laptop. Within minutes, Google provided a potential answer to the question on how to hire a wife. He'd had to wade through all the cleaning services and concierge services, then a few distasteful escort services, to find the definitive solution.

A matchmaking service.

He stared at the website, it looked professional and tasteful, with earth tones and a classic font. Most importantly, this particular matchmaker catered to exclusive clients, promising discretion and a money back guarantee. Guarantees warmed Ben's heart.

The tagline said it all. Let us help find you "the one."

They would do the screening, the interviewing, the background checks, and ultimately filter out candidates who were looking for some mystical connection.

It was brillant. The matchmaker would do everything required to find Ben the right one for him. One he could never disappoint. All he had to do was make a phone call.

Then, with that settled, he could get back to work.

*****PB*****

Rey Niima never thought her wedding day would end up like this. She never could have envisioned it would involve a groom she'd never met in person. Or that in a few minutes, she'd be marrying Ben Solo in the living room of a matchmaker's house, with only a handful of guests in attendance. The matchmaker had matched her with businessman Ben Solo and he expected a wife with a certain refinement, one who dressed the part, acted the part, lived the part. Rey had spent the past month under the matchmaker's intensive tutelage to become exactly right for the part.

"What do you think, Grams?" Rey asked her only family member she had ever had. Rey's parents had both ran off and left little Rey with her maternal grandmother.

Rey's grandmother coughed profusely, hand to her chest as if she'd clear the scar tissue from her lungs through sheer will alone. "You're beautiful, darling," Enid Niima said when she'd recovered. "Every bit a proper wife. I'm so proud of what you've accomplished."

Two sharp raps at the door shoved Rey's heart into her throat. Rose Tico, her best friend popped in. "Oh, Rey. You look stunning."

Rey smiled demurely. She needed a lot of practice at being demure.

"Thanks to you."

"I didn't pick out that dress," Rose nodded once. "You did. It's perfect for your frame. I've never seen it suit someone so perfectly before."

"You're flawless. Ben's socks will be knocked off," Rose said.

And there went her pulse again.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Would Ben be happy with how she looked? The erect posture? The scared to death woman in the ecru dress? What if he didn't like brunettes?

She was being silly. He'd seen her picture, of course, as she'd seen his. They'd spoken on the phone twice. Their conversations had been pleasant and they'd worked through several important marital issues, they'd allow the intimate side of their relationship to evolve over time later on, a clarification that had clinched it since he didn't believe he was buying an "exchange of services," and he was open to them eventually having children together one day.

Neither of them had any illusions about the purpose of this marriage, a permanent means to an end.

Why was she so nervous about what was essentially an arranged marriage?

Her grandmother smoothed a hand over Rey's hair. "Soon you'll be Mrs. Ben Solo and all your dreams will come true. For the rest of your life, you'll have the security and companionship I never had." Racking coughs punctuated the sentiment and the ticking clock in Rey's mind sped up. Pulmonary fibrosis was killing her grandmother.

Rey was marrying Ben to save her.

And she'd never forget what she owed him.

"Ben's waiting for you," Rose opened the door wider. "Here's your bouquet. Simple and tasteful, with orchids and roses, like you requested."

The clutch of flowers nearly wrenched the tears loose from Rey's eyes. "It's beautiful. Everything is beautiful."

As she was about to walk out, Mrs. Holdo, Ben's secretary and family friend walked in. “I'd like a moment with you if I may?”

“Of course,” Rey said as her grandmother walked out.

“I know this isn't the perfect way you probably thought your wedding day would go. Wedding a stranger pretty much,” Amilyn said.

Rey could only nod.

“I want you give you some advice, Ben is just like his mother. Very determined and focused, but with the right person they love with every fiber of their being,” Amilyn said.

“What are you saying?” Rey asked.

“Seduce him, slowly and you'll be well rewarded,” Amilyn said with a wink as she walked out of the room.

Rey thought of how her grandmother needed expensive long term care, which neither of them could afford, so Rey gladly did whatever her grandmother needed, doctor's appointments, cooking, cleaning. Her parents had left so long ago, so it was the two of them against the world since the beginning.

Unfortunately, employers rarely forgave the amount of time Rey required to be off at times. After being let go from her last job, her situation felt pretty dire. She'd searched in vain for a work from home job or one with a more flexible schedule. After hours at the library's computer, she'd been about to give up when the ad from the matchmaker caught her eye.

Rey's stomach lurched. She wanted to enjoy being married. Would she be attracted to him? What if she wasn't? Would the intimate side of their marriage never happen? Maybe she should have insisted they meet first in spite of their mutual arrangement not to.

Ben had tons of money. She'd have been happy with enough just to get her grandmother better. That level of wealth intimidated her, but the matchmaker insisted she could handle it. After all, Rey would have a valued place in his life and she might eventually be the mother of his children eventually.

Fairy tales were stories about magical solutions to problems and full of people who fell in love, but whose relationships couldn't possibly stand the test of time. In real life, women had to make sacrifices and Rey was making hers.

So she took a deep breath and headed out, she stopped at the top of the staircase and took in the scene below.

A photographer was there to take pictures and a preacher was speaking with Ben, her soon to be husband.

He looked up and met her gaze.

A shock of...something zapped across her shoulders. He looked exactly like his picture, but in person-hello! He wore and expensive well designed suit encased in a masculine body Ben clearly kept in great shape. Classic, smooth features formed a face handsome enough to sell out an entire print run of GQ magazine if he was on the cover. 

Ben also looked kind, as though he wouldn't hesitate to carry an elderly lady's groceries to the car. Rey almost snorted. If Ben Solo had been seen the inside of a grocery store, she'd eat her bouquet. He was a busy man and it was a good thing for her that he was, or he wouldn't need a wife.

Not for the first time, she wondered why he'd resorted to a matchmaker. He was good looking, rich and well spoken. By all rights, the eligible woman line should be wrapped around the block for him.

Eyes on Ben, she descended the stairs with practiced ease, she'd done it in four inch heels dozens of times and she didn't falter today despite the severity of the occasion. In far too few steps, she reached Ben. She searched his expression as he did the same to her. What did you say to a man you were about to marry but who you were seeing for the first time in the flesh? Hey, fancy meeting you here.

A hysterical giggle nearly slipped out. Not a way to begin.

"Hello," Well, that should be reasonably safe.

"Hello," Ben returned and smiled, setting off a nice, warm flutter in her chest.

Up close, he was solid and powerful, capable of carrying a baby in one arm and taking an attacker with the other. The flutter that thought set off was a little warmer and little more south than the first one. In theory, she'd known Ben equated to safety. But reality was far more...real. And affecting.

They faced front. Nerves locked Rey's knees and she tried to loosen them without drawing attention.

"Let's begin," The minister raised a Bible in his wrinkled hands and began reciting the vows Ben had insisted.

The words flowed from the minister's mouth, sounding completely different aloud than she would have imagined. For better of worse, richer or poorer. None of that really applied, not in the way it did for most couples. Those vow were a call to remember the reasons you fell in love in the first place when marriage got tough.

"Do you take Ben as your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister intoned.

Rey cleared her throat. "I do."

With a trembling hand, she slipped a plain platinum band on Ben's finger. Or tried to. She couldn't get it over the knuckle and when he covered her hand with his to assist, she glanced up to meet his dark eyes. That same shock she'd experienced on the stairs rocked her shoulders. It wasn't awareness, but deeper, as if she'd just seen someone she knew but couldn't place.

She shook it off. Nerves. That had to be it.

Ben repeated the same vows, "I do," his voice even and strong. Because he wasn't nervous. Why would he be, with all that masculine confidence?

The platinum band he slid on her finger matched his and winked in the living room's overhead lighting. She stared at it, transfixed by the sheer weight such a simple band added to her hand.

Divorce wasn't an option.

Ben represented security, not free money. And in exchange for that security, she'd be the wife he needed. This marriage was a permanent solution to their problems, not a love match. Which was fine by her.

The minister signaled the end of the short ceremony with the traditional, "You may kiss the bride."

Oh, why had she asked for that part? It was going to be so weird. But it was her wedding. Shouldn't she get a kiss from her husband? A kiss to seal their bargain. Ben turned to her, his expression unreadable. As his lips descended, she closed her eyes. Their mouths touched.

And held for a shimmering moment, launching a typhoon of flutters in her abdomen. Maybe the possibility of having a whole lot more than just affection between them wasn't as remote as she thought. Just then Ben pulled back from her suddenly. Their first kiss. How...disappointingly brief, with a hint of possible sparks she'd had no time to enjoy. Hadn't he felt it? Obviously not.

Her grandmother and Rose clapped, gathering around her and Ben to gush with congratulations. Mrs. Holdo went over to Ben to offer congratulations. Rey swallowed. What had she expected? Ben would magically transform from a venture capitalist into Prince Charming? She should be happy they'd have a fulfilling partnership. She should not be thinking about how Ben might kiss her if they'd met under different circumstances. If they were getting married because they'd fallen in love, and during the ceremony he'd slid her a sizzling glance that said he couldn't wait for the honeymoon. She shouldn't be dwelling on it, but the thought wouldn't fade, what would his calm dark eyes look like when they were hot with passion?

She sighed as she might never find out.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments, kudos. Appreciate them all. Ty to Lynn for beta reading this for me as well.

Rey stood by the door with her hands clasped and chin down. Ben's new wife was refined and unassuming, exactly as he had specified. What he had not expected was to find her picture had lied. And it was a monstrous lie of epic proportions. She wasn't girl next door attractive, as he'd believed. This woman he'd married radiated sensuous energy, as if it was barely being restrained. He was extremely attracted her to already. She was more than beautiful, she was stunning in every way. From the way she stood, the way her mouth moved as she spoke. From the way she smiled and especially the way she kissed. It was one of the most impressive kisses he had ever had, and it was only their first one.

Her name was even sensual and royalty. He kept his eyes glued on her, she was his wife now. He was in a constant state of arousal now, because of that kiss that could have gone on for the foreseeable future. It had rocked him to his core. His body had certainly not forgotten what her lips felt like under his.

How was he going to handle this now?

"Are you ready to leave?" Rey asked.

Leave? Oh right, he was going to be taken her home with him. They were married now. He had thought he would be able to marry basically a perfect stranger and go on with his life like before. He had not expected her to affect him like this. This marriage was meant to be about her taking care of some of his responsibilities in the home and such. Not about going down a path of passion and want.

"Are you ready to go then?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," Rey answered.

Before long they were on their way to his home, correction their home now. Neither spoke on the car ride over to their home. Once they were getting out of the car, Ben finally spoke.

"I would like you to meet my parents tonight at dinner if that is alright with you," Ben said.

Rey nodded her head, "Of course. How are your parents accepting this?"

Ben just shrugged his shoulders before answering. "They are less than liking this arrangement we made. My mother especially wished I had met and fell in love."

"Well, you need to remember this is your life. Your choice," Rey reminded him. She was very grateful he had made the decision to marry her, if only for her grandmother's health.

Ben was thinking how she always seemed to know the right thing to say. With him anyways from their few conversations they had had before. By tomorrow morning the petals would have fallen off the rose, he just knew it. He sighed lightly.

This had to work, she was there so that he could focus on his job, while Rey would handle all his social responsibilities.

"Rey, I know we don't know that much about the other and I know that will take time to do so. But I do want you to know you can come to me if you need anything or have any problems," Ben said.

"Thank you," She replied back.

There was a sense of obligation in her voice as she spoke, he could tell. They were partners in this arrangement. "As we spoke about before, I will have many social obligations, and I will need you to handle them, but don't hesitate to come to me if you have any questions or concerns."

"I understand," She started to say something else and appeared to change her mind as if someone had stopped her.

"Rey," Ben said, not knowing what exactly would ease this tension between them. "We're married. I want you to be able to trust me and vice versa, I want you to feel at ease with me."

"I do," She said. She was clutching her hands so tightly together, her knuckles had gone white. The art of small talk was not his strength, but he knew he could do better than this surely.

"I'm pleased then," Pleased, but not happy. This marriage arrangement had never been about being happy, but about being logical. "But now we have to live together and it should be comfortable for the both of us. You can talk to me about anything. Finances. Religion. Politics."

SEX

He inward kicked himself as his mind had went straight to that word...with a very vivid mental image of that her legs would feel like around his hips, her breasts in his hands, against his chest. He groaned inward as the fantasy played out in his mind. She glanced at him and held his gaze. He knew his gaze was filled with desire, but instead of changing her gaze, she held onto his. A fire blazed between them and again, he sensed her energy, coiled and ready to whip out, and his body strained to catch it.

"Thank you again, I appreciate everything you have done," Rey said.

His very carnal reaction to a mere glance had obviously upset her. He cleared his throat, "Are you still okay with letting the intimate side of our marriage unfold naturally?"

Her mouth opened and he knew he had surprised her. Great Solo, just great. You put her at ease alright.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked and held his gaze again and earned points for courage in doing so.

Chemistry had been far down the priority list, for both of them. He just hadn't anticipated having so much of it between them at this point in their marriage.

"I just want to be sure we're on the same page. That I'm not pressing you to do something you're not ready to yet," he said.

"We are. Our marriage will be for companionship with a progression toward intimacy when it deems appropriate." Her tone wavered, just a touch, and was coupled with a glint he couldn't put his finger on. "Like we discussed."

His exact words to her. And now he suddenly wished he could take them all back. Wished he could put a glint of happiness in her eyes instead of the look currently drilling a hole through his chest.

"You'll have your own bedroom for now," That had been his intent from the beginning and seemed even more necessary given her nervousness. It should solve everything. The back of his throat burned with inexplicable disappointment. "We'll take things slowly."

Separate bedroom for now would serve to put some distance between them. Give the chemistry time to cool. And definitely allow him to refocus.

His phone beeped and he glanced at it. He'd taken a half day to attend his own wedding and given his employees the rest of the day off as well, but he was never 'out of the office.'

His message on the phone told him that they were invited to a wine and dine the following weekend at a party hosted by Garrett.

"Everything okay?" Rey asked.

"We have a party to go to this weekend," Ben said as they went into the house. He showed her to her own bedroom, which was on the other end of the hall from his.

Once she was in her own room, she took a deep breath. Her grandmother was counting on her. She was counting on herself, too. If Ben divorced her, she'd have nothing. One of his first acts upon learning she'd accepted his proposal was to hire a full time caregiver for her grandmother who specialized in pulmonary rehab. The nurse was slated to start today.

Without Ben's help, her grandmother would die a very slow and painful death. He was her lifesaver and there's nothing she couldn't do, even share a bed with a man she didn't love.

She had wanted her wedding day to be a memorable one, but in a good way. She knew she shouldn't be wishing that Ben had swept her up off her feet, into his arms and carry her across the threshold, Rhett Butler style. Or wishing that they had a timeless romance. She had wanted a man to romance her, court her, but that was silly thinking in this day and time.

They had a partnership, not love. Rey was Ben's wife, not the love of his life, and she didn't have the luxury of entertaining daydreams of eventually being both.

They didn't have any love between them, just a deal they had made together.

"Rey," Ben said from the doorway, she looked over at him. "Find everything you need?"

"This is all overwhelming. I'm sorry if this is too forward, but I have to ask. Why would you do all this and expect nothing in return?" Rey asked.

His eyebrows drew together in confusion. "I expect quite a bit in return, actually."

"I meant in the bedroom."

Ben went still. Yeah a no limit credit card and he didn't even want on conjugal visit a month? There was a punch line here she didn't get and she'd prefer not to have it smack her in the face later.

"Rey..." Ben swallowed and she realized he was at a loss for words. Why couldn't she keep her big mouth shut? She should have stuck to yes and thank you instead.

"I didn't want you to feel like you were a prostitute to me. When the time is right, we'll consummate our marriage," Ben said.

Rey nodded as he smiled lightly at her, "My parents will be here in an hour. Why don't you freshen up and come down when you're ready?" And with that Ben left her bedroom and headed to his own room, once he reached it he sat down on his California King bed. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, she was getting under his skin, making him want her under his skin in every way.

He wanted her!

While Rey was in her room, she also was sitting down in front of her dresser, brushing her hair. She was very attracted to her husband, her husband. He affected her in ways no other man every had before. She had had a previous lover, one that she had been involved with for years, but nothing he ever made her feel rivaled what Ben had made her feel with just one kiss. One look of his eyes, looking down into hers.

She wanted him!

*****PAGEBREAK*****

Meeting his parents that night was awkward to say the very least, his father took Ben to his study to have a talk with him, while his mother asked to speak with her in the living room. "Rey, I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into marrying a Solo man," Leia Organa-Solo said as they sat down on the couch.

"I'm well aware of what I've done, Mrs. Solo," Rey said.

"Please call me Leia, now tell me exactly why you married my son," Leia said.

"You know we're not in love obviously, so I won't try that with you. Ben and I have an understanding that I'm to take care of all of his social arrangements, making sure he always knows what event we will be attending together," Rey explained.

"And what do you get out of it?" Leia asked point blank.

"My grandmother's health is not good, and at this point I would do anything to save her," Rey said.

"While I am very sorry to hear about your grandmother's health and I truly hope she is doing better soon, do you really think marrying a stranger was in your best interests?" Leia asked.

"He was my only lifeline," Rey admitted.

"What about when intimacy becomes an issue between you two?" Leia asked.

Rey shifted on the couch a little, a tad uncomfortable with discussing her future sex would be with this woman's son. "When that time comes I'll sure we'll work through any issues between us."

"Rey," Leia said as she leaned closer to Rey and placed her hand on top of hers. "I understand that your marriage to my son is something you both agreed on for your own reasons, and presumably, that's all right with you. I won't ask any more questions for now. But Ben needs someone to love him, someone he can open up his heart to in return, and neither will come easy. If that's not you, then please step aside before you both get hurt."

Her pulse hammered in her throat. This marriage was nothing more than a means to an end. A deal between two people based on compatibility, not love, exactly what she had signed up for. But nothing close to what she wanted, what she dreamed could be possible. Ben had asked for a wife to run his household, organize his parties and charm his business associates. Most important, his wife should give him what he needed, which wasn't necessarily the same as what he professed to need.

The woman behind the man had to be smart about how best to do her job.

"What if it is going to be me?"

Ben had such a generous heart, but he cut himself off from people. He needed Rey's help to understand why. If she could figure him out, it could lead to so much more than an arrangement. It could lead to the enduring love story she's always dreamed of.

Leia's smile could have powered every light in Paris. "Then I say welcome to the family, and get ready. These Solo men are for a most powerful, strong woman.”

While Rey continued to have her conversation with Ben's mother, Ben was discussing the same issue with his father.

"Kid, she's a beautiful woman but are you sure you know what you're doing?" Han Solo asked his only child.

"Rey and I are completely aware of what we've done," Ben said.

"Well then what happens when you're wanting to be intimate with your wife?" Han asked.

"With all due respect, that will be between Rey and I," Ben said.

"And what if she doesn't want to be with you?" Han pried again.

"Father, that is my business," Ben said.

"And what about children? No woman is going to want to give you children if you don't open yourself up to having a real relationship," Hen said.

Ben sighed as he grew tired of this conversation already,"If we decide to have children, again that is our business, not yours, and not mother's."

Half an hour later, they exited the study and went to join the ladies in the dining room. The atmosphere was tense at the beginning, with hardly anyone saying anything. Rey was the one who broke the ice and started asking questions, questions on how Ben's parents met, and how Ben was growing up.

An hour later, Ben shut the door behind his parents and paused a moment before turning. When he turned around there was his wife, his wife. She stood there watching her with those eyes that had held him entranced as she had spoken with such ease at the dinner tonight. He could tell his parents were already in love with her.

He was watching the way she breathed.

Clearly he needed something to bury himself into, besides her. He shook his head as his thoughts betrayed him. His parents had liked Rey, fortunately because Ben had remained silent throughout dinner mostly. He had been too busy pretending not to be preoccupied by his wife. But she had been so amazing. A good conversationalist. A good hostess. Warm, friendly. Sexy.

It was just the two of them now. Talking was unavoidable.

"Thank you for entertaining my parents tonight, Rey," Ben said.

"That's my job now," Rey said. "I liked meeting your parents. Your mother is very interesting."  
Ben frowned as he imagined what his mother had said to her. "What did she say when you two were alone?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Rey said as he looked at the smile on his wife's face.

"Don't let what she says to you, get to you. She suffers from a terrible affliction or trying to control things like a little general," Ben said. “Trying to romanticize things.”

Rey smiled as she walked up slowly to him, never letting her gaze leave his. In seconds she was so close to him, that they were breathing the same air. And her body was so close to his he could let out a deep breath and be able to touch her.

"And what is wrong with that?" Rey asked.

"Don't let the idea that we're going to fall in love take root," Ben said.

"Then we're friends," Rey offered as she reached up and loosened his tie, leaning into him, fingers lingering far too long for the simple task. "Who help one another relax."

Relax? Every nerve in his body was screaming just the opposite, desperately seeking release from the power of his wife's simple touch. It was anything but simple to him. The faint scent of strawberries wafted from her glossy lips and he wanted to taste it. "What makes you think I need to relax?"

"I can feel the tension from here, can't you?" Rey whispered

Was relaxing what they were calling it these days? To Ben, it felt like a good old fashioned hard on to him.  
As if pulled by an unseen force, his body moved closer to hers and the promise of heat turned into a reality as their lower halves brushes once, twice. His hand flew to the small of her back to clamp her tight against him.

Fingers still tangles in his loosened tie, she tugged slightly. Her face tipped up, lips primed to be taken in another kiss, but this time nothing prevented him from finishing it. From dragging his lips down the length of his wife's torso, straight up to...He cursed, they had agreed to a simple platonic relationship only a few hours ago and they were in the middle of this 'relaxing' conversation. Yet he was standing here about to devour his wife.

He took a quick step back and her hand dropped from his tie.

If she could have this strong of an effect on him, he was in hotter water than he could ever dream of being. He didn't want to be obsessed with his wife, he wouldn't. "I'm tense because I have a lot of work to do," He willed his body to control itself. "We'll spend time together, but this will not be a conventional relationship. If that's not going to work for you, we should get an annulment now."

A hint of hurt crossed her face. His chest ached with regret. She'd just asked to be friends and loosened his tie. Why was he turning it into a cardinal offense? Wasn't this part of letting their relationship grow more intimate naturally?

"Why are you like this?" She asked quietly, not the slightest bit cowed by his speech.

"I don't have anything against relationships or love in general. Without it, I wouldn't be here. My parents still make googly eyes ar one another across the table, at dinner tonight. Didn't you notice?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I did. They are still obviously a very much in love couple. Why wouldn't you want to have the same thing as your parents do?" Rey fired back.

There was the reason he'd nipped the tie loosening in the bud. They were married and might even become friends, but they were never going to be anything more than that, and he was not going to lead Rey on into thinking they would ever have anything more. He was already doing himself a disservice by even contemplating otherwise.

"Oh, they are happy, all right," He rolled his eyes. "At the expense of everything else. When my mother married my father, she left all the advantages behind to be with him. They had nothing, no money, no savings.”

"You fault your parents for being happy and in love, over making money?" Rey asked.

"No! I don't blame my father for working a low paying job so he could be home with my mother and me. I chose to live my life differently. I'll never force my child to be grateful for one gift under the Christmas tree. To stay home from school the days when the rest of his classmates went on field trips to the zoo because I couldn't afford for my kid to go."

"Oh, Ben,"

The compassion shining in her eyes unearthed something poignant inside of him. "See all this?" He waved his hands around the room. "I worked for every dime. I held three jobs when I went to college, just so I would have no debt when I graduated. I then worked my butt off for years so I could get ahead. I'm not saying I've made it, but I'm close. If I take my eye off the prize for even a second, poof. It's all gone."

He breathed in that scent of strawberries and sizzling energy of his wife. "I work, Rey. All the time. I don't have time to invest in a relationship. It wouldn't be fair to you to give you false hope that I'll change on this issue."

Rey said nothing, Ben looked at her once more before he made his way upstairs to his bedroom. Once inside he leaned back against the door, taking a deep breath in and closing his eyes. It had taken every strength not to pick her up in his arms and take her over to his bed and ravish her all night long. He couldn't think like this anymore, if he let his weakness over her overtake him, then he would loose his focus, and in doing so he risked loosing all that he had worked so hard to attain.

He walked over to his dresser and took his tie off, he quickly took off his shirt and threw it on the floor as he then sat on the bed. In order for this arrangement to work he would have to resist his sexy wife's...sexy...she was so breathtaking, so real, so tempting, so...how he would like to take her up against his shower wall.

"Damnit!" Ben sighed as he leaned back against the bed, his legs were dangling off the side as his feet still touched the floor. His pants felt like they had shrunk, so he unbuttoned them and loosened them around his hips. His mind betrayed him and thought how his wife's small hands would feel on his naked flesh. Would they make him tingle as she touched him, touched his chest and made her way down to his groin?

He imagined her small hand around him, stroking him up and down his length as he watched her. He could see her hand pumping him, slowly at first with a gentle up and down motion, she would be watching his reaction for awhile before going back to watch the actions she was doing to him. To his body. He opened his eyes and saw that his hand was wrapped around him, mimicking the motions he wanted Rey to do to him. He closed his eyes again and imagined her with her thumb on his tip, circling the head around and around. Then she would lean over him, and take him in her mouth, again just the tip, her tongue would circle the tip as well. Then she would slowly start to take him further into her mouth, inch by inch by...

"Ben," Rey called from the outside of his bedroom door. He quickly took his hand off himself and quickly tried to damper his erection, which was near impossible when the object of his desire was on the other side of his bedroom door.

"Just a second!" Ben called out. Damnit, he was as hard as he had ever been. No matter what he put on it was going to show that he was full blown aroused. He then walked over to the huge window and turned so that his back was to the door.

"Come in!" He called out, making sure to keep his body turned from her eyes. He heard the bedroom door open and heard her quiet footsteps as she entered his bedroom, she was in his bedroom! Damn, like he needed to be further aroused!

"Ben, I know this is sudden, but I got a text tonight from my friend Rose, reminding me that I had promised to go skiing with her the weekend after next," Rey said as while his back was turned she looked at his bedroom. It was black and white, very masculine. Her eyes were drawn to the bed, where it looked like he had been sitting at.

"I don't have a problem with you going," Ben said, closing his eyes as even just hearing her voice was enough to make him even harder, as if that was possible!

"I was hoping you would like to come as well?" Hope was in her voice he could tell. He hated to shatter that, but he had to stay focused. And being alone with her, he knew they would have to share a bedroom if they both went, would be pure torture for him to have her so close but yet had to keep his hands off her.

"I'm sorry Rey, but I have a huge pitch the week after at work with some potential new clients and I need to be prepare myself that weekend," Which was true, but he had most of it already finished.

"Oh," He could hear the disappointment in her voice, and at that moment he hated himself for doing that to her. He was on the verge of changing his mind when he heard her start talking again.

"Well, we're leaving Friday morning and won't be back til late Sunday, if that's alright?" Rey said.

"That's fine, just remember that this Saturday night we are entertaining Hux here," Ben reminded her gently.

"I'll have everything in order for it," Rey said.

"Good," Ben said. There was an awkward silence then between them.

"I just wanted to make sure before-" Rey was saying.

"Rey, you don't need my permission to go with your friends, as long as you are here for the dinner and occasions when I'll need you to be with me, it will not be a problem," Ben said rather firmly.

"Thank you, Ben," Her words causing him to bite his lip as the sound of his name on her lips made it almost unbearable to breathe. He wanted to march over to her and press her up against the wall behind her, her legs would be wrapped around his hips as he...

"Stop it!" Ben said, not meaning to say it out loud for her to hear.

"Excuse me?" Rey asked.

"Nothing. If that is all," Ben said, hoping she would leave because he needed a cold shower now. That or her hand, her legs, her...

"Then I'll wish you a good night," Rey said as she turned and left the bedroom, Ben turned at the last second to see the back of her leaving his bedroom, shutting the door behind her as she left.

He let out the breath he was holding and looked down at himself, still pointing out there like a flag pole. "One day you're going to get us in trouble."

He then went to his bathroom, and removed the last of his clothes and quickly got into the shower. What started off as a cold shower, quickly turned into a rather warm one as he stood there, imagining Rey with him, holding him in her body as he came. Her name on his lips as he did so. She was becoming an obsession in his life, a desire, a flame that if he didn't extinguish would grow to a great roaring fire

.  
Maybe his wife being away for a weekend would be the perfect time to make sure he stayed focused and not be thinking about how much he desperately wanted his wife.

Yeah right!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I am planning hopefully to do at least 2 Christmas themes for December this year. I'm working on them this weekend so my regular stories I'll put on hold for just a bit. Appreciate your patience.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads, comments, kudos and such. And ty to Lynn for beta reading this. Happy Late Thanksgiving to all.

The following Saturday was to be their first test for Rey as his hostess for his potential clients. She seemed to have everything in perfect order, the catering company she had for their event was perfect, from what he had sampled. There was wine chilled and Ben was patiently waiting for all his guests to arrive, he was really waiting on Rey to walk down those steps...he looked up then as he heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor and saw her walking down the steps in a knee length black dress, there were little straps for sleeves that just graced her shoulders. She had on a pair of matching black pumps to match the dress. Her hair was in loose curls, that fell just around her shoulders and her make up was flawless as her red lips she had painted.

"Well?" Rey asked as she moved her arms slightly.

"Stunning," Ben admitted to himself and her as he walked up to her, standing only a few feet from her as he did so. "And I thank you for pulling all this together in such short notice, and I wanted you to have this as a token of my appreciation."

Ben pulled out a rectangular box, and held it in his hand as he slowly opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace, with a tear drop diamond on it.

"Oh, it's beautiful Ben, thank you," Rey said as she gathered her hair in one hand. "Will you put it on me?"

Ben smiled as she turned around, he took the necklace in his hands and gently placed it around her slender neck, as she looked at herself in the mirror, she then felt the light feel of his lips on the back of her neck, just above where the necklace laid causing shivers to go throughout her body.

"Now, it does justice, since it's on you," Ben couldn't help himself from telling her this. He breathed in the sweet smell of her. She turned around to look at him, smiling as she did so. Their eyes met and held, neither willing to stop looking at the other, as Ben lost himself in her beautiful eyes and started to lower his head towards her, her lips...there was the sound of the doorbell, signaling their guests were arriving.

"Ready?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Rey nodded as she watched him walk away a little, she admired him in his black suit, it set off his gorgeous eyes. He was simply delicious, all crisp and masculine with a slight sensuous edge that set off something sharp and hot inside her. Last night, she'd felt just enough of the body he carried under that suit and the memory of it had haunted her dreams last night.

An hour into the party and the guests were arriving still, Ben and Rey mingled with his, no their guests and he kept his hand on the small of her back. She admitted to herself, she liked the way it fit there, as if his hand was made to fit on her body. It served two purposes, one being to provide support and the other showing everyone that they were a united front. And did people ever notice, many heads watched the gorgeous couple make their way around the room, the music playing in the background couldn't shush out the whispers about the Ben's new wife.

Once during the evening the neckline of her dress slipped, revealing a healthy amount of one breast. She quickly covered herself back up. It slipped once more as Ben was making her way towards someone she didn't know.

"Ah, Armitage Hux so good to see you. I hope you are enjoying yourself?" Ben asked as he started to shake his hand.

"Hello, Ben, nice party," Hux replied as he then turned his attention to Rey. "And this must be the woman everyone is talking about. Armitage Hux, it's an honor to meet you."

"I'm Rey, and I'm so happy that you are here," Rey replied as Hux took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"She's a beauty, Solo," Hux said as he answered his cell phone as it started to ring. "Solo, I hope you don't mind but I also invited someone here tonight who might have an interest in our potential partnership."

"Of course," Ben said as a few moments later his doorbell sounded again and in walked Hux's guest.

"Ah, Dameron, so good of you to make it," Hux said as Ben and Rey turned to greet the newcomer.

"It can't be," Rey whispered, causing Ben to look down at his wife.

"Rey? What's wrong?" Ben asked as concern for his wife was evident. Something was clearly wrong from the expression on her face.

"Thank you for inviting me," The man said as Hux started to introduce them.

"Poe, this is Ben Solo, the man I was telling you about, and this beautiful woman at his side is-" Hux was saying.

"Rey," Poe whispered as they stared at one another. Ben watched them, looking at one shocked expression and the other.

"I take it you two know one another?" Hux asked.

"Always one that catches on quick, Hux," Poe said as he continued to look at Rey. Rey for her sake didn't say a word and just finally lowered her eyes from him.

"If you two will excuse me, I need to speak to my wife alone," Ben said as he started to walk with Rey to his study. He opened the door for her to enter, as soon as she was in, he closed the door behind him.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" Ben asked as Rey turned around to face him.

"I used to know him a long time ago," Rey said.

"As in know him...you mean you were in a relationship with him?" Ben asked. He knew that everyone had a past out there, but seeing it come into your home with your new wife was not expected.

"Yes, we were," Rey answered truthfully.

Ben went over to the bar and poured himself a drink. He took one big drink of it before he continued to speak. "How long ago were you involved with him?"

"A few years ago," Rey answered.

"How did you meet him?" Ben asked, he hated that he even wanted to know. It was before he had met Rey, so it shouldn't matter to him if she had had a previous lover or even a hundred of them. But he suspected her number was only on one hand, with a few fingers to spare.

"I met him in a bar one night," Rey said. This was very uncomfortable for her, having to explain about Poe to her husband now. Poe had been very special to her, had helped her through a lot she had been going through at the time.

"Were you intimate with him?" Ben asked. His jealously was clearly showing now. He hated that he was jealous, but jealous he was. He was jealous of another man, a man that had been obviously important to Rey at one time in her life.

"Yes, yes we were. Is there anything else you would like to know about him? His size, how big he is?" Rey asked clearly annoyed at having to answer these questions.

"I realize this is none of my business, but it's not everyday that you have an ex lover of your wife show up in your house," Ben said.

"Point taken, but I had no idea he would be invited here as well," Rey said. Ben nodded slightly at that.

"So did you end it or did he?" Ben asked. He wanted to know everything, everything that had happened with these two, particularly Rey.

"I ended it," Rey answered.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Does it matter?" Rey asked. She really didn't want to discuss her ex lover with her new husband.

Ben stared at her for a moment then shook his head, "No, I supposed it doesn't. But I won't have you making eyes with him."

"I wasn't making eyes with him before, I was just shocked to see him standing there," Rey said.

"Regardless," Ben said, not knowing what to say less it be evident he was jealous. He hated the man, hated him because he had gotten to kiss Rey, hold her, touch her, make love to her all night long...this had to stop! He had to stop being like this, otherwise he would be attacking Dameron and throwing Rey over his shoulder and taking her upstairs and making love to her all night. He had semi controlled himself until her dress had slipped showing him some of her breast, he had wanted to touch, caress, pinch, suck on it until he couldn't breathe anymore.

"This is a very important night for me, I can't have an ex lover of yours messing things up for me," Ben said.

"Poe wouldn't do anything of the sorts," Rey said.

"I hope not, for his sake," Ben said as he walked up to her.

"Are you jealous?" Rey asked boldly.

"Do I have a reason to be?" Ben asked, before he could think anymore, he lowered his head and captured her lips under his. It was the lightest of touches, but all the same Rey was aware of it in every inch of her skin, every nerve ending. But most of all every pulse of the soft inner trembling building inside her. She felt herself starting to grow weak as Ben kissed her, his mouth moving on hers, still gently but with a growing insistence as the seconds lengthened into minutes.

Rey felt the flicker of his tongue probing her lips, searching for the inner sweetness they protected. At the same time, his hands were cupping her butt, bringing her into contact with his hardness pressing up against her. Her breath then caught in excitement as his lips softly kissed her eyes, her cheeks, the tremulous corners of her mouth, before feathering his lips over the pulse in her throat, making it leap in anticipation. The feeling of his lips on her flesh caused a slight moan to escape from her.

When at last, he raised his head, Rey's face was burning, forcing her to stifle a gasp as she registered the sudden tumult in her blood. She was on fire for him. She wanted him. She was not a virgin but, in the same time she felt so inexplicably nervous and insecure that this might indeed have been her first time kissing a man. And man could Ben Solo kiss!

"That should do it," Ben said softly as Rey gave him a questionable look as the fog started to shift from her brain.

"What?" Rey asked as Ben took her hand in his and they started making their way back to the party. In the hallway as they were walking, Rey caught herself in the hallway mirror and saw that her lips were slightly bruised from their kissing and she had a mark on her neck where he had had his lips. Everyone would know what they had been doing!

"Did you do this on purpose?" Rey asked.

"Kissing you is no sacrifice," Ben said, his tone bordered on the cold level. At that moment she was anxious to get on her ski trip and try to control these feelings that were starting to grow for her husband.

When they entered the room again for their guests, most of them smiled and whispered about how they both looked, especially Rey's swollen lips and what could only be called a hickey now on her neck. Her blush was growing and she smiled as Ben placed his hand on the small of her back again as they made their way around the room, only this time there was no feelings as there had been before with his hand on her.

Rey could see out of the corner of her eye that Poe was watching her, calmly watching her as she and Ben walked around, making small talk with their guests. She wanted to talk to him, to make sure he would truly cause no trouble with Ben.

Half an hour later, Ben was talking with Garrett on the side of the room, Rey made her way to grab a glass of champagne. When her fingers grabbed it, they were covered in Poe's hand, his hand covering her left one, where her wedding ring was.

"It's good to see you, Rey," Poe said as he gave her the drink.

"Thank you, you too Poe," Rey said as she took a sip of her champagne. "I have to ask what you're doing here?"

"I've been in business with Hux for over a year now, I was quite shocked to see that you were married now, and to Ben Solo," Poe said.

"We've only been married a short time," Rey said.

"Might we go out on the patio, I would like to speak to you without so many eyes on us?" Poe asked.

Rey hesitated, this was her husband's house. But she did feel like she owed Poe. She nodded and together they walked out on the lit patio.

Ben watched his wife leave the room with her ex lover, and a ton of emotions swelled up inside him; anger, jealously, fury that Poe had managed to take Rey away from him, and jealously on what he might be saying to her, the anger he also had towards Rey for leaving with him.

How could she do this to him? In front of all their guests? In front of Hux? He made his excuses and went out to the patio to find the two ex lovers. What he saw made his blood boil even more.

Rey was in Poe's arms, it looked innocent enough. But for Ben, he couldn't stand to see her in another man's arms, especially one who had known Rey intimately. He watched them hug once more before Rey left him to go to a side entrance to the house. Ben watched Poe stand there for a moment before approaching him.

"I wondered how long it would take you to follow us," Poe said as he turned to look at him.

"I'm only going to say this once, stay away from my wife," Ben said.

"She's a beautiful woman, Solo," Poe said.

"A married one," Ben said as he started to turn to go back into the house.

"Have you seen her birthmark yet?" Poe called out, causing Ben to stop in his tracks and turn back around. "From your expression, I'm going to take that as a no. Pity."

"Dameron, don't provoke me. Don't ever interfere in my marriage again," Ben said as he walked up to the man.

"It's not a marriage, its a business deal. And no, your wife didn't tell me," Poe said. "Listen Solo, take my advice, don't waste what is staring you right in the face. Or you'll loose it forever, I did."

And with that Poe headed back into the house as well, leaving Ben to stare out into the darkness of his huge back yard. He took a few moments before going back into the house, where he found Rey making the rounds again with their guests. He put a smile on his face and took his place at Rey's side. They might have looked like a united front but inside they were both battling the events of this night.

Later Ben and Rey bid their guest goodnight, Armitage Hux promised they would be in touch very soon. Ben watched again as Dameron looked at Rey as she avoided his gaze. Once the last guest left and the caterers were gone, Ben headed to his study to have another drink. Rey knew she had not had this event go as smooth as it could have been. She gave him a few minutes alone before going to him.

She entered the study to find him looking out a window with a drink in his hand. "Ben, I'm sorry about what happened with Poe. I swear to you it won't be repeated."

Ben took a few moments before he decided to speak, "Rey, I realize you had no idea he was going to be here tonight but, what I don't appreciate is you leaving a room full of crowded people to go spend time with an ex lover of yours. I hope you know that should you find yourself in a room with him again you are not to be alone with him."

"Ben, I am sorry about the impression it gave you but, I assure you nothing happened," Rey defended herself.

Ben heard her words, but he also remembered the embrace between the two lovers he had witnessed. It infuriated him to no end that Dameron had hugged Rey, as innocent as it might have looked, it still managed to get under his skin to no end. "I expect no repeats of this night."

"It won't happen again, I promise you," Rey said.

"Good." Ben said as he turned back around to look out the window.

Rey felt like she had been dismissed, so she left the study and headed upstairs. The next week passed with them barely speaking with one another. The tension between them which had been on a sexual level, now it was on another level entirely. Maybe this break with her going to the ski trip would do them good, Rey thought. She had left him the name and number of the ski resort they were going to, the Stowe Mountain Resort.

On Friday morning, she got up early and headed to the airport to fly to Vermont for the weekend. Ben had told her to use his private jet for her and her friends. They arrived and went to the ski lodge, her friends had asked why her husband had not joined them and she had explained how he had a huge meeting the next week and needed this weekend to be fully prepared. She had watched their reactions and their sympathetic look they gave her.

Even with the misunderstanding between them about Poe, Rey still missed her husband. She had hoped he would be able to come with her, and let their relationship begin to develop but, now it seemed like that was a hopeless thought. As Rey went to sleep that night, her thoughts were filled with Ben. How he confused her on so many levels, how he would push her away one moment then be kissing on her the next. She was attracted to him clearly, but there were feelings that were starting to grow there as well. Ones she had not experienced in a long time, not since Poe.

For Ben, Rey being away meant his thoughts were not consumed with her, for a few moments anyways. He had thought that her being gone would help him not think of her constantly, but it seemed to backfire on him, as his thoughts were still on her. What she was doing? Was she having a good time? Was she warm? Was she missing him?

He shook his head as he tried to focus on his report that he was going to propose next week to Hux. He hoped by then they would seal a deal. Hux seemed very interested in his proposal. He spent the next hour finishing his report for Hux, it was late in the afternoon and he was tired and was thinking about laying down on the couch for an hour. He had just laid down when his cell phone rung, he dug into his pants pocket for his phone.

"Hello?" Ben asked.

"Ben? It's Amilyn, is Rey alright?" Amilyn asked, there was clearly some panic in her voice.

"Rey? Yes, she's at a ski resort for the weekend with some friends," Ben said, wondering why she was asking him about Rey.

"Ben, haven't you heard? There was an avalanche at that resort she was going to, there's people missing," Amilyn informed him.

Ben shook his head, as his stomach filled with dread that something had happened to Rey. No, it couldn't be Rey, not her...not when he just found her.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this story for another couple and will be changing some of it as this proceeds.


End file.
